A steering knuckle, as one of the main parts of an automobile steering axle, is capable of allowing a car to run stably and transferring running direction sensitively, and plays roles of bearing front loads of the car and supporting as well as driving front wheels to rotate around master pins to consequently make the car steer. Under a car running state, the steering knuckle bears variable impact loads, thus is required to possess very high strength, and is also highly required in dimensional parameters.
Due to peculiar space structure characteristic and special functions, the workpiece of automobile steering knuckle tends to be used in pair of a left piece and a right piece. Generally, the left piece and the right piece of the steering knuckle are workpieces that are in mirror symmetry but cannot rotate to coincide. Since the left piece and the right piece are different in structure, two sets of fixtures are generally needed during machining to perform machining on the left and right pieces respectively, which not only increases the machining cost but also greatly affects the machining efficiency.
In the meantime, since the left and right pieces are machined separately, both are slightly different in structure parameters inevitably. In the actual application of the workpiece of steering knuckle, this will result in that the workpiece decreases in operating precision, reduced in service life and influenced in performance.
At present, there is no technology and device for commonly machining the left and right pieces of the workpiece of steering knuckle in the technical field.